Diskussion:Liste von Sternenflottenraumschiffen
Doppelte Schiffsnamen Ist es wirklich notwendig zu jedem Schiff einen eigenen Artikel zu erstellen? In MA/en werden alle Schiffe eines Namens auf einer Seite beschrieben, was ich persönlich sehr gut finde. Einzige Ausnahme sind dabei die Enterprises und die Defiant. -- Kobi 19:23, 12. Jan 2005 (CET) :Halte ich nicht für eine gute Lösung... ich denke eigentlich, dass jedem Schiff ein eigener Eintrag gebührt, denn die einzelnen Schiffe haben ja außer dem Namen nichts gemeinsam... Ich hatte die Liste eigentlich nur ausgehend von den ganzen Intrepids bearbeitet. -- FProg 20:13, 12. Jan 2005 (CET) :Ach ja, nicht zu vergessen - wenn man den Artikel verlinkt will man ja EIN bestimmtes Schiff verlinken, nicht alle Schiffe dieses Namens auf einmal. Das müsste man dann ja erst noch extra dazuschreiben. -- FProg 20:24, 12. Jan 2005 (CET) ::öhm, woher kommt diese ominöse Destiny? ich fans net schlecht wenn wir eine quellenangabe an die liste dran hängen. also als vierte spalte :::Die USS Destiny kommt aus DS9. Siehe MA:en - allerdings ist dort keine Klasse festgelegt. Prototyp-Schiffe Mir ist eben aufgefallen, dass man sich in der englischen MA darauf geeinigt hat, alle Prototypen der einzelnen Schiffsklassen zum löschen freizugeben. Darunter fallen dann beispielsweise Schiffe wie USS Wells, USS Nebula, USS New Orleans, usw. Sollten wir das nicht auch so handhaben, da in solchen Artikeln keine Infos zu Verfügung stehen, außer das sie eben den Prototyp der XYZ-Klasse darstellen, womit sie eigentlich überflüssig wären !? Allerdings gibt es natürlich auch Ausnahmen, wie beispielsweise USS Galaxy, die natürlich bleiben müssen -- Sanyoh 00:35, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Naja, stubs sind ja nicht unbedingt optimal - Redirect? ··· alphamaennchen] · talk] ··· 00:37, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Also ich möchte betonen, dass ich mit der Entscheidung nicht unbedingt zufrieden bin. (Ich hatte auch für den Erhalt gestimmt.) Bisher konnte ich mich des Themas nicht ganz annehmen, aber bin nicht dafür vorschnell zu handeln -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:34, 13. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::ich finde das gut. die artikel haben sogut wie keinen inhalt, außerdem ist auch relativ unklar ob es dieses oder jenes schiff jemahls gegeben hat --88.72.218.191 15:39, 13. Mär 2006 (UTC) der Vollständigkeithalber alle daten "nur der Vollständigkeithalber eingetragen worden" sind sollten gelöscht werden oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:17, 26. Jan 2007 (UTC) :hab auch letztens darüber nachgedacht (anlässlich USS Farragut), und bin zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen, eventuell sollte man aber unterscheiden zwischen "unbekannt" und "vermutlich xy", letzteres sollte zwar so nicht in die liste, aber irgendwie kenntlich gemacht werden, dass es da noch etwas zu sagen gibt--Bravomike 15:54, 26. Jan 2007 (UTC) Breite der Spalten Woran liegt es denn, dass alle Tabellen unterschiedlich breite Spalten haben? Wärs nich "schöner" wenn alle gleich breit wären. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:29, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :das liegt daran das der browser, je nach dem ob das wort im kästchen länger oder kürzer ist, dem text mehr oder weniger platz gibt. du müsstest für die einzelnen kästchen prozentangaben machen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:31, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Aha...und wie? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:25, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :habs mal bei A vorgemacht. wenn du die selbe änderung bei allen machst müsste es überall gleich aussehen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:13, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::ja, bei A und B gehts. sorry, hab anderweitig zu tun--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:15, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Danke dir, Shisma. Ich werd weiter machen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:45, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) letzte formatierung anstelle von cellpadding="0" und cellspacing="0" hätte man auch einfach style="border-collapse:collapse;". und anstelle das in jede einzelne tabelle zu schreiben könnte man das auch direkt in die monobook.css schreiben wenns denn nötig ist. außerdem verstehe ich nicht warum diese tabelle sortierbar sein muss die tabellen selbst sind doch schon nach buchstaben sortiert. ich mag die rahmen auchnicht sonderlich aber bevor wir einzelne tabellen ohne rahmen haben und andere mit könnten wir auch einfach alle einheltlich ändern.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:09, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Tabellenformatierung is nich mein Ding :) Ich hattes so gemacht, weils auch bei Liste der Registrierungscodes so ist. Außerdem kann man ja in den Buchstaben-Gruppen auch noch nach Reg-nummer und Klasse sortieren lassen. Zur Formatierung und Aussehen: da hab ich keine Ahnung, sry :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:13, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::also, das cellpadding und spacing sollte definitiv wieder raus, aus beiden artikeln. ich habe vor innächster zeit einige änderungen an der monobook.css vorzustellen. ua möchte ich auch tabellenränder ändern. aber bisdahin sollten wir sowas in den artikeln unformatiert lassen. für with="100%" könnte man ja auchmal eine klasse einrichten, mal sehen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:22, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Schiffklasse und Registierungsnummern Ich frage mich wo hier einige Schiffklassen und Registrierungsnummern herkommen. Mal werden Name der Klasse und Präfix aus der Enzyklopädie in die Liste eingetragen und mal nicht. Dann steht da ein unbekannt oder Unbekannt.....unterschied zwischen großem *U* und kleinem *u*? erst dachte ich kleines *u* bedeutet, dass die Klasse oder Nummer eigentlich unbekannt sei, aber in der Enzyklopädie angegeben wurde..also irgendwie fast canon.....und das *U* steht für ganz unbekannt....aber auch da ist hier nciht ganz gut gearbeitet worden..da mal so mal so geschriebenes unbekannt...entweder alles unbekannt mit kleinem oder alles mit großem *U* oder strickt da unterschieden mit *U* oder *u*. Aber dann auch bitte in allem.....also Registrierungsnummern und Klasse......eine Nummer kann doch aus der Enzyklopädie nicht als canon gelten und die Klasse wird dann angezweifelt....obwohl einizige Quelle für beides die Enzyklopädie ist..andererseits hat man dann wieder andere Schiffe bei dem beides in HGI steht mit der Quelle *star trek enzyklopädie* Meiner Meinung nach wird hier nicht genug zwischen canon und non-canon getrennt......... Beispiele: USS Goddard (präfix ok...kommt aus einer Folge...aber Korolev-Klasse...das ist doch aus der Enzyklopädie) USS Destiny (woher kommt der Präfix?) USS Akagi (hier wird Klasse unbekannt angegeben......wenn man der Goddard eine Klasse gibt aus der Enzyklopädie warum schreibt man dann bei Akagi nicht Rigel-Klasse hin, wie es ebenfalls in dere Enzyklopädie steht, nei da wird das beim Schiff selbst in HGI erwähnt........ (mutmaßlich)<<<<ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:17, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: ich habe ersteinmal versucht so gut ich kann einiges zu verbessern und bin bis zum Buchstaben H gekommen *u*nbekannte steht dabei jetzt für *Infos aus nicht oder nur zum teil canonischen Quellen (zb Star Trek Enzyklopädie) *U*nbekannt steht für *keine Infos vorhanden* *Sternchen* bedeutet nicht belegt oder fragliche Existens--Usagi26 13:12, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Erst mal danke für die Überarbeitung, das hat mich schon seit langem gestört, konnte mich aber nie dazu aufraffen. Der nächste Schritt wäre es jetzt, die überhauptnicht belegten Schiffe ganz rauszustreichen, z.B. die zweite Essex, die Daedalus oder die Akira--Bravomike 13:16, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::ja ist eine blöde arbeit lol...aber es störte mich wohl doller als es dich störte ..... wollte nciht einfach irgendwelche schiffe rausnemen......irgendwer dachte sich sicher was dabei...und sollange diese Schiffe hier einen Eintrag haben..... gut bei der Akira war ich fast dabei sie zu entfernen...werd ich auch machen...denn der linkt führt nur zur akira-klasse die dauntless nahm ich raus...da ja schon hinterstand *kein schiff der föderation*...und die liste nunma solche aber angibt....--Usagi26 13:20, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, wie gesagt, ich bin da auch sehr für eine Bereinigung, wenn Du willst, kann ich Dir gerne helfen, nur im Moment nicht, da hab ich was anderes zu tun. Deswegen auch Dank an Dich für Deine Arbeit. Übrigens: Mit kann man Sternchen sichtbar machen: ** ergibt **, auch am Zeilenanfang--Bravomike 13:23, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::wäre schön wenn jemand die rotuntersetzten schiffe irgendwie hier ins MA einträgt so das sie in der liste blau sind und somit als link fungieren...... andererseits kann man rotuntersetzte schiffe hier nicht ganz in die liste aufnehmen..ohne weitere infos zu ihnen...finde ich...irgendwo muss es ja auchgetaucht sein wenn wer das da reinschrieb.. zb. bei der USS G´mat..sie ist in der liste rot...bin mir aber sicher ihr name steht auf einem display in DS9 wenn also jemand da einen eintrag machen könnte so das man G´mat anklicken kann....und wann da nur die sperrliche info stehen würde ( schiff der föderation im jahr XXXX auf einem display in DS9 gesehen)....allerdings sind da auch schiffsnamen die ich selbst nie gehört habe.. danke... ps: habe mutmaßliche dinge entfernt.....und finde es muss ein lösung für das USS yorktown problem geben...in der lsite ist eine...im MA findet man unter dem begriff yorktown allerdings 2-3 verschiedene schiffe in einem link zusammengefasst--Usagi26 17:06, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Schiffsklassen ergänzt Ich habe die Schiffsklassen der folgenden Schiffe ergänzt: * U.S.S. Agamemnon (schon nen paar Tage her und glaube ich war da noch nicht registriert) * U.S.S. Aires aka Aries aka Ares ;) * U.S.S. Arcos - Registrierungsnummer und Klasse ergänzt. Auf hunderten von Seiten wird die im Beitrag benannte Registrierung und Klasse bestätigt. Quellen sind die jeweiligen Beiträge zu den Schiffen. BenSisko 07:53, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :leider müssen diese Änderungen wieder rückgängig gemacht werden da die Registriernummer der Agamemnon nur in der Star Trek Enzyklopädie genannt wird und somit nicht Canon ist. Das selbe bei der Arcos. Hier sind Klasse und Registernummer non-canon. Auch die klasse der Aries. ich rate dir dringend Memory Alpha:Canon Policy zu lesen.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:24, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Meines Wissens nach entspricht der Inhalt der Enzyklopädie den Tatsachen aus Star Trek. Demnach sind die Inhalte keine Spekulationen sondern wie ihr es nennt 'Canon'. Warum werden dann Inhalte aus der Enzyklopädie nicht gewertet?--BenSisko 08:55, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::canon ist nur, was in einem ST-Film oder einer ST-Serie gesagt wird. das steht in Memory Alpha:Canon Policy: Die Star Trek Enzyklopädie und die Star Trek Chronologie sind Primärquellen, sollten aber nicht wortwörtlich in Artikeln wiedergegeben werden. Man kann sich in Teilen auf sie beziehen, allerdings sollten sich Mitwirkende darüber im Klaren sein, dass es hierin einige Spekulationen gibt, ob es als gültig anzusehen ist oder nicht. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:49, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Inhalte in der Enzyklopädie welche reine Spekulationen sind werden entsprechend mit "vermutlich", "könnte" o.ä. markiert. Im Thema zur USS Arcos steht vermutlich jedoch nur im Zusammenhang mit dem Baujahr. Das sagte zumindest ein Kollege von mir. Ich selbst besitze die Enzyklopädie leider nicht.--BenSisko 09:59, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::das Problem ist, das wir schon sehr genau wissen, das die Registriernummern und Klassen, außerhalb der Enzyklopädie, in keiner Serie genannt werden. In diesem Fall ist es ganz egal was in der Enzyklopädie steht, da es nicht in einer Episode oder einem Film bestätigt wird.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 10:36, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::::bitte entfernt doch diese roten Schiffsnamen aus der Liste...was bitte haben ungewisse oder zweifelhafte Namen von Schiffen in einer Canon-Liste zu suchen?....und dann als Grund *vollständigerhalber* angeben....da die Namen auf ungewissen oder unbekannten Daten beruhen, wie in der Fussnote geschrieben, sind das keine Daten die man vervollständigen muss....dann muss man die auch nicht erwähnen.... :::::::zumal darauf hingewiesen wird die Schiffe anzuklicken um dann weitere Infor zu erhalten..die meisten haben keinen Link zu einem Eintrag......und wenn dann steht da in einem früherem Skriptentwurf war ein Schiff vorgesehen....betonung liegt doch auf *war* das Schiff wurde nicht erwähnt und kam somit nicht vor..somit nicht canon...und somit nicht erwähnenswert...--Usagi26 15:48, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::die Seite ist nicht geschützt. Du kannst sie einfach bearbeiten--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:57, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Aus anderen Listen sind diese Daten schon seit geraumer Zeit herausgeflogen. Diese Liste ist sozusagen das letzt "Bollwerk" der semi-kanonischen Infos aus den offiziellen Referenzwerken, wie die Enzyklopädie, Chronologie und die TM's von Okuda & Sternbach. Es steht dir frei, sie zu entfernen... es wird wohl nicht viele Leute geben die diesen Infos nachtrauern. ;) Ich persönlich würde das gleiche System wie in Warpskala vorschlagen und die semi-kanonischen Daten in eine eigene Tabelle als HGI ans Ende des Artikel anhängen. Aber ehrlicherweise habe ich keinen Bock mir diese Mühe zu machen. Für vollständige Listen (Canon + Referenzwerke) habe ich mittlerweile eine eigene Daten auf meienr privaten Homepage eröffnet, falls ich diese Daten mal z.B. für Kurzgeschichten benötige. --Mark McWire 16:11, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::ich stimme dir zu, die Infos an sich könnten ja interessant sein. Jedoch muss auch hier Messerschaft getrennt werden. Und ich hab auch keine lust darauf ;)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:17, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Aktuelle HGI Zur aktuellen Form der HGI. Brauchen wir die Auflistung von vollkommen nicht kanonischen Raumschiffen? Und sind die zusätzlichen Infos zu den kanonischen Schiffen nicht besser in den jeweiligen Artikel aufgehoben?--Bravomike 21:00, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Natürlich, da jeder andere Artikel auch ergänzende HGI zu den Angaben aus den Referenzwerken hat, sollte das meiner Meinung für solche Listen auch gelten. Mir geht es vor allem darum, dass man sich die Nummern und Klassen nicht mühsam in den verschiedenen Artikeln zusammen suchen muss, sondern sie in einer Übersicht zusammengefasst sind. Die Infos standen ja schon von Anfang an dabei, wurden dann später als nicht kanonisch gelöscht. Ich schlug schon vor Jahren eine eigene Sektion für HGI-Raumschiffe vor, was auch bestätigt wurde, nur wollte sich keiner diese Mühe machen, warum ich einfach angefangen habe. --Mark McWire 21:06, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das hier ist eine Übersichtsliste zum Thema Raumschiffe der Föderation. Sollen hier also langfristig alle nicht kanonischen Raumschiffe in den HGI erscheinen? Das fände ich wirklich unpassend, das entspräche schlicht nicht Ziel und Aufgabe der MA wie ich sie verstehe. Was die zusätzlichen Angaben zu kanonischen Schiffen angeht, so bläht das die Liste natürlich ziemlich auf, wenn es für alle umgesetzt wird. Außerdem sehe ich bis jetzt nur Infos aus der ST-Enzyklopädie, wenn wir die anderen Quellen noch dazu nehmen (und ich sehe nicht, wie man begründen könnte, das nicht zu tun, denn letztlich ist non canon gleich non canon) wird es noch schlimmer und unübersichtlicher. Wir haben einen guten Ort für diese Angaben, nämlich die einzelnen Schiffsartikel. Wer eine Leerstelle findet und mehr wissen will wird schon dort nachsehen.--Bravomike 21:17, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Als Gegenvorschlag kann ich noch anbieten alle HGI-Raumschiff in die Artikel des entsprechend zutreffenden Referenzwerkes zu überführen. Mir geht es einzig und alleine um eine Übersichtsliste, wo alle vollständig auffindbaren Infos aus den offiziellen Referenzwerken zusammen getragen sind. Das ich nur die Enzyklopädie genutzt habe, sollte ja offensichtlich sein. Es ist das einzig von Paramount lizenzierte Werk, welches von Produktionsmitarbeitern als eine Art Star Trek Lexikon geschrieben wurde und welches nur Informationen aus erster Hand enthält. Abgesehen von den TMs und den Enzyklopädien enthalten die anderen Referenzwerke ja vor allem inoffizielle Spekulationen, während die erwähnten Bücher halt wirklich Hintergrundwissen und Absichten des Produktionsstabes beinhalten, was ja einen ganz anderen Stellenwert darstellt. --Mark McWire 21:23, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Die Raumschiffe in den jeweiligen Referenzwerk-Artikel zu sammeln fände ich zum Beispiel eine sehr gute Lösung.--Bravomike 21:50, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Da besteht halt dann nur irgendwann das Problem, dass die Referenzlisten länger werden als der Artikel zum Buch, womit dann wieder andere Leute massiv Probleme haben werden. Ich fand diese Fußnotenlösung in diesem Artikel die eleganteste, weil die Tabelle erstmal nur kanonische Infos hergibt und die Zusatzinfos ganz unten versteckt sind. Ich habe ja, siehe Diskussionsabschnitt drüber, ein allgemeines Problem damit Informationen aus den Referenzwerken in Übersichtslisten völlig auszuklammern. Zumal gerade bei den Föderationsraumschiffen ja doppelt soviel HGI wie kanonisches Material existiert, weil die Produzenten die angedachten Namen, Nummern und Klassen der Raumschiffe nicht in jeder Episode kanonisch umgesetzt haben. Dies lag wohl vor allem daran, dass der Auftritt dieser Raumschiffe als physisches Modell oftmals nicht für den Episodeninhalt relevant war und zu teuer geworden wäre. Genauso haben ja viele Charaktere offiziell im Canon keinen Namen, weil die Namen für die Episode nicht gebraucht und verwendet wurden. Das sind halt alles solche Zusatzinformationen, die in MA irgendwo fehlen, weil sie eben nicht wirklich kanonisch sind. Mich ärgert das immer wieder aufs neue und ich lasse nichts unversucht diese Informationen an möglichst vielen Stellen einfließen zu lassen. --Mark McWire 21:59, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde es ja auch gut, diese zusätzlichen Informationen zu erwähnen, es halte es nur nicht für passend, sie in Übersichtsartikel und Listen aufzunehmen. Gerade diese Liste liefert einen Überblick über die vorhandenen Daten, und für mich ergeben sich dann zwei Probleme: zum ersten werden die HGI mit redundanten Informationen aufgebläht, die alle auch viel passender einen Klick entfernt im entsprechenden Spezialartikel untergebracht sind, und zum zweiten wird, selbst wenn diese Daten in den HGI stehen, in dieser Liste für mich persönlich der Unterschied (auf den ich persönlich dann eben doch Wert lege) nicht deutlich genug. Mein Hauptargument bleibt aber eben die Aufblähung mit redundanten Infos „zweiten Ranges“ (wenn diese Bezeichnung erlaubt ist). Die ganze Diskussion wird im Moment aber recht grundsätzlich, deswegen würde ich vielleicht auch gerne ein paar andere Meinungen abwarten.--Bravomike 22:08, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Was macht es denn für einen Unterschied, ob die ohnehin existenten Tabellenzellen leer bleiben oder eine Fußnote mit erweiterten Informationen enthalten? Die Tabelle selbst wird dadurch ja nicht vergrößert, nur existiert dann halt eine HGI-Fußnoten-Liste am unteren Ende des Artikels, die sogar mit "Hintergrundinformationen" betitelt ist. --Mark McWire 22:16, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Formatierung ich finde es etwas schade das wir hier statt einer großen tabelle, soviele kleine haben. DAmit funktioniert zwar das Inhaltsverzeichniss, aber die sortierfunktion in den Tabellen macht keinen Sinn.-- 12:13, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Ich werde die Tabellen einfach mal fusionieren. --Mark McWire 22:22, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) cool, danke-- 18:01, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) USS Crusader (NCC-5322)? Da ich mir nicht sicher bin, wo ich am besten nachfrage, stell ich Meine Frage einfach hier: Kennt jemand dieses Schiff und ist es "echt"? Oder ist das nur ein fantasievolles Hobbymodell? Es handelt sich um die USS Crusader NCC-5322 angeblich "Abbe Class": http://www.federationmodels.com/model_kits/alliance/images/am-42_display.jpg http://www.federationmodels.com/model_kits/alliance/default.htm Danke Tetryon 15:37, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist ziemlich sicher nicht kanonisch. Wo es genau herkommt, kann ich nicht auf Anhieb nachvollziehen. Laut MB gehört die Nummer NCC-5322 zwar übrigens durchaus zu einem „''Abbé''-Klasse“-Schiff, das heißt dann aber „''Diponegoro''“.--Bravomike 20:45, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Mit "MB" ist Memory Beta gemeint oder? Gibt es das auch auf Deutsch? In der englischen Version finde ich weder etwas unter "Diponegoro" noch der Registriernummer. Selbst die Abbé-Klasse kann ich nicht finden. Ich kenn mich aber mit Memory Beta nicht so besonders aus. Tetryon 23:32, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, ich hatte mich auch geirrt, es war nicht in der MB, sondern ‚nur‘ Expanded-Universe-Wiki. Es ist also sogar nur Fan-Fiction, nicht einmal lizenziert. Die Artikel, die ich meine: Abbé class; USS Diponegoro (NCC-5322).--Bravomike 06:50, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Übrigens gibt es die MB seit kurzem auch auf Deutsch. Nur zur Info, die gesuchte Klasse steht da natürlich nicht drin.--Bravomike 06:52, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC)